NOT YOUR STEREO TYPE
by cherry14
Summary: it's my frist hp story and i hope you like it! james takes lily for granted and lily never did anything about it.what happens when she starts to notic? what will she do about it?and will james find the error in his ways. tell me if i should contiue!
1. drowning

This is my first Harry Potter story so I hope its good. I don't own Harry potter, which sucks but I'll live. I hope you enjoy.  
  
NOT YOUR STEREO TYPE  
  
Hurt  
  
Deceived  
  
Confused  
  
She ran  
  
Those were just a few words she could say for herself. Lily Evans knew better, her mother always told her to watch her step before she fell. Why was it when she didn't listen that things happened? She stopped and looked where she was. She was outside near the pond She gazed in the water.  
  
"I can see perfectly why he would do such a thing. I'm hideous "she mumbled.  
  
That wasn't exactly true. Lily was average but she was the total difference of the stereotype perfect girl. Instead of blond hair she had fiery red hair, and instead of baby blue eyes she had emerald green. She was just a little chubby and she wasn't the dispy twist head either ... acutely she may be one of the smartest Hogwarts student alive. She looked deeper into the pool as if she was looking for something. She looked around again. She could see James and Amy Lawrence shadow. They were kissing and telling each other all this mushy stuff. This is okay and all except for one thing. James was dating Lily. So I'm sure you know why she was upset. She looked deeper and deeper into the pool until she lost her balance and fell deeper into the pond.  
  
"Lily!!"  
  
Who do you think it is? I know I know... its obvious who it might be but I warn you it's a not. By the way dose anyone want to make up a character? Just a name, physical attributes and 10 things about their personality . Please review!! 


	2. Knight and shining amour s

* .-'''-.,.-"'-. + ( ! SWEET! . * + ". DREAMS." (  
. "'-.,.-'" + .I'm glad that you liked it. It means a lot to me. You know I don't own anything so I'm not bothering to say so in the future.  
  
Thanks a lot dlster for you character. Since it was the first one I'm putting Jana in my story!  
  
Not your stereotype  
  
Lily plunger deeper into the pool, she tried to scream for help but water just filled up in her mouth. She kicked her feet but it was no use and fell into unconscious.  
  
"Lily!!!"  
  
Sirius, Remus, Annie and Jana (pronounced jay-na) came rushing. Sirius and Remus jumped into the pond and swam deeper into it. After 2 minuets the came back for breath.  
  
"Did you find her! "Annie screamed. Sirius shook his head. "Who knows how deep this pond is, she could be anywhere! "he replied. Jana and Annie tensed up. "We can't give up! I'm going to get help! "Jana replied and rushed away. Remus and Sirius took a deep breath and went back into the water.  
  
-----Where Lily is-----  
  
Lily was still out of conscious but she heard voices calling her name out.  
  
*Who could that be? Could it be James? Maybe I saw wrong and Amy was forcing herself on him. Maybe I didn't even see him... yhea that it!! I have to keep alive! *  
  
Her eyes were closed and wouldn't open so she tried to move her feet..............but it was stuck!  
  
*No this can't be happening! I can't die! *  
  
-----Sirius and Remus-----  
  
Remus and Sirius were both running out of air, but they were too deep to close to give up. If their was only a way to breathe.  
  
*That's it! * Remus thought. He took out his wand and nudged Sirius.  
  
"parleo aquadaro," he mumbled and swished his wand.  
  
(I know its lame but I thought it made sense because parleo is like parle which means to speak. thank god for French class! aquadaro is like aqua. )  
  
Sirius smirked and did the exact thing. Their chances were way better now. They both swam deeper into the pool. Suddenly they found a blurry figure. It was lily! Sirius and Remus grabbed her by the hand but she wouldn't budge. It looked like a rock. Remus tugged and her foot but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Sirius give me a hand here!" (They could talk because of the spell.) Sirius tugged at the foot as well but it wouldn't move. He yanked it a few times; try to wiggled it out, even took his wand and used it like a leaver. Nothing was working. In frustration he kick the rock but only to find it didn't feel like a rock. It was ...It was...it was ....  
  
Squishy  
  
Suddenly two huge eyes blinked and 6 arms moved around.  
  
"Well what do you know, it wasn't a rock after all" Sirius mumbled  
  
"No it was acutely a squid," Remus mumbled.  
  
"Squid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They tried to grab Lily but the squid had its arm tightly around her foot.  
  
"She's not going to last very long at this rate,"Sirius yelled  
  
"That's why you should always know when to ask for help Mr. Black."  
  
They both looked up to see professor Dumbledore wearing a swim suit and a ducky float with snorkels. (I couldn't resist!)  
  
"Now Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin. We all are quite happy both of you made it this far. You took a lot of courage to get this far and so I'm going to tell you a secret. All squids have one weakness...they're all ticklish. " 


	3. knight and shining amour s pt 2

I'm glad that you like it. Sorry about the SP. and period mistakes...I've always had really huge problems with grammar. Ihope you enjoy this next chapter! . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Not your stereotype . . . . . . . "Lily, Lily open you eyes," Annie urged. Jana came back with professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Lily stirred a little bit...then opened her eyes and blink a few times.  
  
"Where, where am I?" she asked. The grouped sighed in relief. "You slipped and fell in the lake, don't you remember?" Jana asked giving Lily her cloak. Lily took it contently and tried to remember.  
  
-----Her thoughts-----  
  
. . . . . I remember looking deeply into the pool and then slipping, there was a voice and then everything went blank. I thought it was...James! Where is he? *  
  
Lily looked around at the faces around her. Remus, Sirius, Annie, Dumbledore, Jana and Pomfrey. Where was he?  
  
"I remember a voice yelling my name when I hit the water... who was that?" she asked. "It was Annie, she saw you through the window and then we rushed out," Sirius replied. ' ' So it wasn't James, maybe he was the one who pulled me out of the water. Yes that must be it...he must of left. *Lily thought.  
  
"Who pulled me out of the water then? * She asked.  
  
"Sirius and Remus went in the moment you fell. Jana went to get Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey. "Annie answered. . . Lily clutched the cloak closer. * James never came ....he didn't even know I fell but that means.... * . Lily looked across Remus's shoulder to see James and Kate still there. She looked away before she broke down into tears. Annie and Jana looked suspiciously and Sirius and Remus tried to find what was wrong. . . . "Miss Evans, I suggest you take your rest now. Miss Wilson I wish you to get her their safely. She's had a rough day." Dumbledore suggested know what was wrong. Annie nodded and helped lily up. "Lets get you dry,"she said helping her go to the common room. The others follow waiting to get some answers  
  
. . . .  
  
Lily sipped the hot chocolate given to her by the house...school elf. Sirius, Annie, Jana and Remus sat beside her.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Remus asked  
  
Lily thought of the best way to put what happened in words.  
  
"It was odd. I was looking at something and then looked at my reflection in the pond. Then I slipped."  
  
"Something must have really startled you if you were to fall into the pond. We all know Annie is a klutz but I thought you were different," Sirius teased  
  
Annie punched him playfully. "Yhea Lily, what startled you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to say it now, maybe later."  
  
Annie sighed and nodded. Just then James walks in.  
  
"Hey everybody...what you guys talking about? " James asked.  
  
"Nothing, did you know that Lily---"Jana said before she was cut off from Lily. "That Sirius and Remus threw a bucket of water on me this morning!! We got into a huge water war. Annie and I against Sirius and Remus."Lily lied. Sirius Remus, Annie and Jana looked at her strangely and then thought it was best to play along.  
  
"Yhea...too bad you weren't their it was a lot of fun." Sirius said James shrugged. "Maybe next time.... I was caught up today you know.... stuff" Remus eyed him carefully as if he was looking for clues. Then he saw it. On James shirt was the deepest shade of red lipstick he had ever seen. 


	4. Investigation and some answers

The fourth chapter!!! You know the disclaimer, so I don't have to say it. Anyways to the story .  
  
. . . . . Not your stereotype  
  
Remus looked at James, as if he was looking for clues. Then he saw it. On James shirt was the deepest shade of red lipstick he had ever seen.  
  
James seems to notice it as well. (The stain, not Remus looking at it!)  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a shower see ya," James mumbled and left quickly. . . . . . . Remus and Sirius were in the boy's dorm rummaging through James's stuff.  
  
"Are you sure that you saw lipstick on him?" Sirius asked. "Yhea I'm pretty sure, he noticed it as well. We have to find some clue."  
  
Sirius went through his dirty laundry and found the shirt. "Found it!" Remus looked at the lipstick mark carefully. "I can't tell who it is," he mumbled. Sirius smirked. "But I can," he said in a grin. Sirius pulled out a black box that was filled with papers and flies. He looked at the stain. "Looks like burgundy blush with a second coating, "he mumbled. Remus stood there in shock. "You, you can tell the difference between lipstick?" Sirius grinned. "I've seen to many in my time. It's hard to mistake them" He took out the folder saying lipstick and went through it. He pulled out a file and look through the papers in it.  
  
"Danielle Spencer, Joy Walker, Amy Lawrence, Belle Scott." "Wasn't James dating Amy Lawrence? Check her," Remus said Sirius took out the file saying Amy Lawrence and looked through it. "It matches! But he told us that he left her when we caught him the first time.... why would he lie?"  
  
Just then they could hear James walking up to the dorm. They hid the box and tried to look normal.  
  
"Hey guys. ...What are you doing holding my shirt?" James asked. Uh oh! In Remus hand was his shirt.... they forgot about it. . . . . . . . . . .. .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . ."Well James we want answers, "Remus said. "Yhea, this isn't the first time we caught you, why are you doing this?" Sirius asked.  
  
James sighed and jumped on to his bed. He shrugged his shoulder. "What do you mean you don't know! "Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I just don't know ...Lily and I aren't really meant to be, she isn't my type."  
  
"Kate is?" Remus asked.  
  
James grinned. "I guess "  
  
"This isn't the first time we caught you with Kate, we caught you 3 months ago as well ...you were still dating Lily and you promised us you would break up with her...you lied," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Why even start something with Lily if you knew you weren't going to commit to it." Remus asked.  
  
"Yhea, I dated a lot of girls but I never cheated on any of them"  
  
James shrugged again. (Hate him so much but I still like him)  
  
"I heard she had a thing for me, you know those roomer things so I went out on a date with her...I felt sorry for her. Then Kate and I were going out but I didn't want to hurt Lily so I just went out secretly. I felt pity on her.  
  
"This is what's going to hurt Lily. "Sirius mumbled while he and Remus left James alone.  
  
. . .  
  
. . . . . Well? What do you think? By the way do you think Sirius and Annie are a good couple? I have another surprise for Jana and Remus gets another girl but I think Annie and Sirius are pretty good together. How do you think their going to become one. Do you have any other ideas for them? Review and tell me!!!  
  
Cherry14 


	5. Realizing pt1

This is my 5th chapter!!!!!!  
  
Not your stereotype.  
  
Annie jumped on her bed, turned on her enchanted radio and thought for a while. What got lily so upset that she would be so clumsy to fall? And more importantly...what exactly was the stain on James shirt? Yes ladies and gentlemen she did notice it as well. She turned on the radio louder  
  
Sirius opened the door and smirked. "The diva is up to her music I see" Annie threw a pillow at him. "Okay! I'll stop." He plopped right down next down to her. "Did you find out about anything?" she asked. Sirius didn't look at her. "Yhea I did" "well?" Sirius tried to find the best was to put this. "  
  
"Promises me you won't say anything."  
  
"What?" "Promises"  
  
Annie nodded.  
  
"Okay this is how it started. I ....me and Remus knew that James was seeing another girl when he was cheating on lily 3 months ago..."  
  
"What! How could you ....how could he!!! "  
  
"Let me finish!!! Remus and me told him to dump that wrench and he told us he did but he didn't. "  
  
"So he lied?"  
  
"Yhea"  
  
Annie sighed. "Poor lily"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Yhea I know, I never thought that he would.... choose a girl over his best friends." Annie closed her eyes and thought about it a moment. Then suddenly her head shot up. "Do you think that she saw them?" "It's possible that she did, no wonder." Annie pulled her hand into a fist.  
  
"Potter's going down!"  
  
(I don't want to go through Jana and Remus going through the same thing so lets just said they already know! *smiles sheepishly *)  
  
*****Lily*****  
  
Lily fell on to her bed and hugged her teddy bear. Now that she thought about it ....she really did care a lot about James or she wouldn't of felt so bad. *Maybe it's my fault.... I'm not his dream girl and he still stayed with me * she thought. *  
  
Jana walked in and sat next to her. "You feeling better?" she asked. Lily nodded her head. "Yhea I guess, I was just thinking about the p-"  
  
"James?" Sirius said. There was Sirius, Remus and Annie standing at the door.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily, have you learn no better? Aren't we your best friends? Nothing passes us. We know you're every fealing, every emotion, every-"  
  
"Lie and reason why?" Lily finished  
  
"Exactly , " they all chorus. Annie sat quietly next to her.  
  
"Lily look, you don't have to keep something like this to your self. They're so many people in this world who are going to pass by but their 4 people also in this world to help you along" Annie said  
  
"Yhea Lil just because James an idiot to not notice who you are doesn't mean we are too," Sirius replied. Annie threw a pillow at him again.  
  
Remus grinned. "Just because were James best friends doesn't mean were going to stay by his side when he wrong. Especially if its wrong against you."  
  
Jana nodded he head. "Yhea and don't think he's getting it off so easy. He's going to regret loosing Lily Evans for Lawrence."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Do you really think that?"  
  
"Yhea!"  
  
She laughed at how alike they were.... but so different. Then again she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"I don't know bout the get revenge thing.... It may be my fault why he reserved to Amy. Theirs has to be possible reason why he did."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Yhea blindness."  
  
Lily wasn't so sure. She still had he heart set on James and she wasn't willing to hurt him yet. She didn't know it then but she was going to learn what she was really worth to him soon.  
  
What do you think? I hate making her suffer, really I do but it makes the story so much interesting. Anyways review and tell my what you think! 


	6. sorry

Sorry for the long wait. For some strange reason my

computer broke down for almost a month. I'm using my cuzin . Ill keep trying 2 write

Sorry!

Lily reason


End file.
